Daddy Lion-o
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o's wife Liosia was taken by slave traders when she was pregnant with Lion-o's baby. She has a baby girl and names her Lislia like Lion-o and her wanted. Liosia is taken from her daughter and given to another slave trader ship. Lion-o comes a couple days later rescues his daughter and discovers that she is his child. The two become close. Lion-o is still looking for his love.


chapter 1

Liosia was a beautiful lioness she was Lion-o's wife he married her during a solo mission in a Feliner. She was pregnant when she went on a trip with Tygra and Lion-o. Then she was kidnapped by slavers. Her baby was born happy and healthy she was a beautiful white lioness the first of her kind. She remembered Lion-o told her she wanted their daughter to be named Lislia. So her daughter was named Lislia. She told her daughter all about her father. She even showed her his picture which she kept in a locket Lion-o had made with Bengali's help.

Lislia was getting older it had been a few years since Liosia had been kidnapped.

Lion-o was still wanting to find her. There were so many different slaver tribes and ships it was hard to tell where in the galaxy she was, Lion-o wanted to find her. Liosia was the love of his life. He would wait over a thousand years like the ice king to see her again. Mandora was keeping up the search she knew that this was important. She also knew ones who disappear sometime ago sometimes reappear.

Liosia adored her daughter. Many people were not interested in Liosia because she was a mother. But they showed interest in Lislia. She was a lovely young child. Her white color only added to her beauty. Liosia like any mother protected her child refusing to let anyone mess with her.

Slavers saw Liosia was hurting their chances of selling Lislia so they decided to transfer Liosia to another ship. Liosia and Lislia were torn apart. "Mommy! Mommy!" Lislia cried. Now Lislia was sitting alone in cold dark cell all by herself.

Today there was going to be some sales and Lislia had cold water dumped on her and they roughly cleaned her up. Lislia wanted her mother or the father she heard so much about. Lislia always hoped her father would come and rescue her and her mother. Her mother said she was taken away while she was going to have her. She told her that her father was the happiest about her coming as his friends. Lislia hoped that she would be rescued.

Mandora called Lion-o. "Mandora calling cat's lair come in cat's lair," Mandora said.

"Come in Mandora what is it?" Lion-o asked.

"I found a slave trader ship word is there are Thunderians aboard please come assist," Mandora said.

Lion-o, Tygra, and Panthro came.

Lislia on the other hand was being looked at by several buyers. She backed away when they tried to touch her they looked like they didn't have good intentions. Then the buyers who were interested started to bid on Lislia.

"Ready let's go," Mandora said. They broke into the ship. "Interplanetary police everyone freeze!" she said.

All the buyers and slavers began to escape. One buyer decided to try to get away with Lislia. But Lion-o tackled him and pulled Lislia away from him. Mandora came over and cuffed him.

"Selling a child as slave what were they thinking?" Lion-o asked.

"Her beauty only adds to her value, no doubt she will be a good slave and more," The buyer said.

"Be quiet, she is just a child!" Lion-o said.

Lislia was very frightened. "I want my mommy!" Lislia said.

"Don't worry little one we'll find your mommy," Lion-o said.

"You are ridiculous that child is a slave and a slave is a tool, that is all that is here on this ship is our tools," the buyer said.

"I said be quiet!" Lion-o said.

Mandora came over. "I insist you listen to him. I don't like what you are saying either tell us do you know where this child's mother is?" Mandora said.

"I don't know that but I was talking to the head slaver because according to what was first advertised when I planned on coming here there were two Thunderians mother and child, I thought it would be interesting but when I came he said he traded the mother for another kind of slave to another slaver tribe because he said the mother was hurting his chances of selling his prized white lion Thunderian child in which he was hoping to make a bundle," the buyer said.

"I see we better find the head slaver and find out where this child's mother is," Lion-o said. He saw what Lislia was holding. "Hey where did you get this locket?" he asked.

"It was mommy's, she said it had a picture of my daddy inside," Lislia said. "She told me before I was born she was taken while she was waiting for me to come, she told me daddy was happy about me coming and she told me all about him during our time on the ship," she said.

"Can I see it?" Lion-o asked.

"Okay," Lislia said.

Lion-o opened the locket and saw his picture inside. "This is Liosia's locket," Lion-o said. "I want to see the security feeds," he said.

All security feeds played. Lion-o found Liosia heavily pregnant then he saw her give birth to a white lion Thunderian. Their own daughter he saw her growing into the four year old she is now. Lion-o then saw the head slaver and another slaver pull Liosia and Lislia away. Then Lislia was alone.

"That's my wife," Lion-o said. "Child what is your name?" he asked.

"Lislia, mommy said that is what daddy wanted to name me, she said he was the leader of her people and protectors called Thundercats." Lislia said.

"Dear child I am your father," Lion-o said.

Lislia looked at the picture in the locket the picture matched the man who was talking to her and he matched her mother's description. Then she jumped into his arms. "Mommy never gave up hope, I always knew you would come," Lislia said.

"I was looking for your mother all these years not knowing what became of her or my child, but now seeing that you my sweet daughter are safe and sound I can start sleep easier at night," Lion-o said hugging her.

"Now finding Liosia is very important Lion-o needs her as much as Lislia needs her," Panthro said.

"My sweet little girl you are lovely like your mother," Lion-o said.

"Daddy," Lislia said she was clinging to Lion-o for dear life. "It was so scary here!" she said starting to cry.

"Shush," Lion-o said rubbing her head. "It's okay," he said. "I'm going to take you home with me," he said.

Lislia got to ride in the Feliner she feel asleep during the ride. "The little angel is all tuckered out." Panthro said.

"Yes she is," Lion-o said.

Lislia mumbled in her sleep and snuggled closer to Lion-o.

"We better be quiet we don't want to wake her." Tygra said.

Once at cat's lair the other Thundercats saw Lion-o carrying Lislia. "A white lion Thunderian the first of his kind," Bengali said.

"It's a she not a he," Lion-o said.

"Oh," Bengali said.

"Hey she has Liosia's locket," Cheetara said.

"Yes she does," Wilykit said.

"That's because this is Liosia and I's daughter," Lion-o said. "We saw the security feeds I saw Liosia have our daughter the first ever white lion on the slaver ship, Liosia was traded for another slave on different slaver ship so they could sell Liosia." Lion-o said.

"Yes a buyer told us what the head slaver told him," Panthro said.

"Yes he tried to get away with her luckily he told us what he knew from what the head slaver told us." Tygra said.

"What did Liosia name her?" Wilykat asked.

"We agreed when we had our baby if it was a daughter we would name her Lislia," Lion-o said. "So her name is Lislia." he said.

Lislia was still holding onto Lion-o. "She's holding Lion-o like he's a teddy bear," Snarfer said.

"She's very frightened when we found her," Panthro said.

"So she's scared?" Snarfer asked.

"Yes very scared," Tygra said.

"Poor little girl," Snarf said.

"At least she is with her father that is the important thing," Lynx-o said.

Lislia woke up and looked at Lion-o. "Sorry Lislia we didn't mean to wake you up," Lion-o said.

Lislia saw the other Thundercats and curled up closer to Lion-o tightening her grip. "It's okay, Lislia," Lion-o said. "They're friends of mine they will protect you, all the Thundercats are like one family of friends we all care about each other and look after each other," he said.

"Hi," Lislia said shyly.

"Hello," the others said.

Pumyra came up to Lislia. "I would like to give Lislia a check up, I want to make sure she isn't hurt or sick from her ordeal," Pumyra said.

Lislia looked a little scared.

"Don't be scared Lislia, Pumyra is medic that means she checks if you are healthy and helps you when you are hurt or sick," Lion-o said.

"I promise everything will be fine and I'll gentle," Pumyra said.

"Okay," Lislia said.

Once in the medical bay Lislia still hasn't let go of Lion-o her father. "Lislia I can't do the check up if you won't let go of Lion-o," Pumyra said.

"I don't want daddy to go away!" Lislia said.

"Lislia how about you sit in my lap instead of holding onto me, that way I can be close to you and Pumyra can see if you are alright," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Lislia said and turned around and was now sitting in Lion-o's lap. "Okay your heart sounds good and so does your lungs," Pumyra said listening with her stethoscope. She felt Lislia's stomach. "Your insides are fine," she said. Then she took Lislia's temperature. "Temperature is normal," she said. Then she looked into Lislia's eyes. "Eyes look good," Pumyra said. "Nose, ears, mouth and throat good," she said. The she tested Lislia's reflexes. "Good," she said. "I see no injuries and she isn't sick, other than being a little on the thin side she is perfectly healthy." she said.

"Here that Lislia you are okay," Lion-o said.

"Yay!" Lislia said.

Pumyra gave Lislia a lollipop which Lislia started to lick and suck right away.

"Lion-o you're needed," Panthro said.

"What's wrong Panthro?" Lion-o asked.

"The mutants are attacking the berbils, they are trying to steal their crops," Panthro said.

"Okay I'm coming," Lion-o said.

"Daddy your leaving?" Lislia asked.

"I'll be back soon Lislia, daddy and the Thundercats protect others it is part of being a Thundercat, I will be home soon," Lion-o said. "Snarf!" he called.

"Yes Lion-o?" Snarf asked.

"I need to go help the berbils can you watch Lislia for me and make sure she is safe?" Lion-o asked.

"Of course Lion-o," Snarf said.

Lislia was scared and didn't know what to make of Snarf. He didn't look scary he looked nice. "Don't you were young Lislia old Snarf use to take care of your daddy when he was a little kid," Snarf said.

"Daddy was a kid?" Lislia asked.

"Yes everyone starts out as baby and was kid at some point in their life," Snarf said.

"Did you play games with him?" Lislia asked.

"Of course I did," Snarf said. "But there was one thing your father loved to do when he was cub," he said.

"What is that?" Lislia asked.

"He loved helping me bake, how about we make some muffins?" Snarf said.

"Okay," Lislia said.

Lislia and Snarf made wonder berry muffins. "Lislia until you are old enough let me or one of the adult Thundercats, help you bake because you will need help with stove, or knives," Snarf said.

"Why?" Lislia asked.

"Because you could get hurt real bad," Snarf said.

"I don't like being hurt," Lislia said.

"Good, now we set the timer and then we wait." Snarf said. "While we wait we clean up," he said.

"Clean up?" Lislia asked.

"Yes we can't leave the kitchen dirty," Snarf said.

Lislia was a big help.

Lion-o and the other came back. "Look fresh wonder berry muffins," Wilykat said.

"Snarf you baked these while we were gone?" Tygra asked.

"I helped," Lislia said.

"Oh you helped Snarf bake these how sweet," Cheetara said.

"I use bake with Snarf when I was little, Snarf was this your idea?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I made sure to tell her what I told you when you were little about the kitchen, when you are baking make sure an adult helps you with the oven and knives," Snarf said.

"Snarf said it's because he doesn't want me to get hurt," Lislia said.

"That's right he told you that so you won't get hurt, we would all feel real bad if you got hurt," Lion-O said.

"I don't want to make daddy feel bad," Lislia said.

"Okay time for dinner," Snarf said.

Dinner was out and Lislia sat down next to Lion-O. Snarf served some pasta to Lislia. She looked a bit unsure. "Try it," Bengali said.

Lislia tasted it. "It's good," she said and ate her dinner.

"Ice cream sundaes for desert," Snarf said and placed them on the table.

Lislia tasted it, it was sweet but cold. "Be careful not to eat it too fast because you could get brain freeze," Snarf said.

"Sounds like it hurts," Lislia said.

"It does," Tygra said. "Just eat it slowly and don't take too big a mouthful," he said.

A little after desert Lislia was tired so Lion-o found a spare bed room and tucked Lislia in. "Good night Lislia," Lion-o said.

"Night daddy," Lislia said.

To be continued.


End file.
